MG36
The Maschinengewehr 36 is the light machinegun version of the venerable Heckler & Koch G36 rifle, designed in the early 1990s and in service since 1997. The MG36 sports a heavier barrel than the G36, allowing it to be used for fire support. Production of the MG36 has halted, and the MG4 has taken its place as fire support in the German Bundeswehr. In Ghost Recon Online, the base model is the MG36 K. This weapon is unlocked at level 25 for the Specialist. It is considered by many to be an upgrade to the L86 series, with similar (if not better) damage, accuracy, and handling statistics, but is harder to control. The greatest strength of the MG36 is its flexibility akin to an Assault Rifle's, though it sacrifices some of the positve traits of LMGs for it. In addition to the C-mags, which lowers mobility, the MG38 has extended magazines, holding 50 rounds and has no averse affects on mobility. MG36 The MG36 is the long-range variant of the family, sporting a longer barrel and a bipod for increased damage and stability while in a supported position. This comes at the cost of handling, especially if the C-mags are in use. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG36 K The MG36 K (Kurz) is the base model of the family, and is ostensibly an Assault Rifle with a heavier barrel. Customization options allow it to take a more close-combat role or a fire support role, meaning this model supports a great amount of flexibility Customization A practical AR-like customization includes a foregrip and muzzle break. Optics are preferably a reflex type, though for those who want a little more range can opt for any other magnified sight. A laser designator is also very useful. The extended magazines are extremely useful and more often than not the extra 20 rounds do get used. Do not use C-mags. DreamlessMemory (talk) 17:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A second configuration preferring accuracy over mobility uses the same configuration but uses a bipod instead of a foregrip. This does alter tactics a bit DreamlessMemory (talk) 00:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Tactics with a foregrip are similar to a mid-range assault rifle's and can be played very aggressively while keeping some level of accuracy at range. DreamlessMemory (talk) 17:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Tactics with a bipod force the use of cover more. Aggressive movements mean hopping from cover to cover. For best results in accuracy, allow the rifle to fully settle and fire in short bursts. This should allow for minimal bloom and recoil as long as you maintain short bursts and allow for a small amount of settle time. Lighter-armoured enemies will die in a single burst, while more hardened targets will take two. Keep calm and focused. DreamlessMemory (talk) 00:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) MG36 KV The MG36 KV (Kurz, Variant) is the close-quarters version of the family, and is even more similar to an Assault Rifle than the MG36 K is, with a higher rate of fire and improved mobility. Customization I customized my MG36KV with the 50-round extended mags, the IR designator, and the M21 reflex sight. I didn't add the 100-round C-Mags in order to both keep my ready time down, and because a fast reload time means I'm helpless for a shorter duration. Thefirenation 16:23, February 5, 2013 (PST) Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics I treat this gun kind of like an assault rifle and just rush around with it. The decent ready time coupled with a pretty good hip-fire accuracy and high damage make it a short range terror. Its long range capabilities are not diminished either, as it maintains high accuracy and a fairly small spread. It's pretty much great at any range where you can actually see your enemy. Thefirenation (talk) 09:52, February 17, 2013 (PST) Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG36 Halloween The MG36 HLW is the Halloween variant of the Mg36 featuring more damage at the expense of control. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG36 KV Assassin's Creed The MG36 KV (Kurz, Variant) is the close-quarters version of the family, and is even more similar to an Assault Rifle than the MG36 K is, with a higher rate of fire and improved mobility. Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons Category:Specialist Class